Glee
by Wedjat
Summary: Seto Kaiba turned his back on music and Glee Club after a traumatizing event. When he is forced to become the new director, will his heart finally melt? Who will join Glee? This will be a story filled with humor, love, friendship and of course: music!
1. Back to You

**A/N: **I've had this idea for a while. I love the TV show Glee, and if you haven't checked it out, you definitely should. I wanted to redo it with the YGO characters and an all knew story line. I hope you like it! Pairings are going to be a surprise, but most of your favorite characters will make appearances I promise. Writing my other two stories is using up all of my angst, so I wanted to take a break and work on something fun. And…voila!

**Summary: **Inspired by the TV show Glee. Seto Kaiba turned his back on music and Glee Club after a traumatizing event. When he is forced to become the new director, will his heart finally melt? Who will join Glee? This will be a story filled with humor, love, friendship and of course: music!

**o.O.o ****Glee**** o.O.o**

**Chapter One – Back to You**

The radio buzzed incomprehensibly. Seto Kaiba smacked it with the palm of his hand as if hitting it were some sort of magical cure. He groaned in irritation and switched off the radio.

It didn't matter anyway; it was just noise to him. Ever since he had stopped listening to music, the radio seemed to be a pointless possession. He only turned it on when he was on in his car on the way to work to distract him from the construction work outside. He never listened to music stations however, he normally tuned into the news or political talk shows.

He pulled into the Domino High School parking lot in silence. He quickly found his own space and parked his silver Cadillac CTS. He grabbed his coffee with one hand and shoved his door open with the other before pulling himself out of the vehicle.

"It's uh…like french fries. Crazy french fries in purple ketchup, yeah that's it."

Seto gritted his teeth. He knew that voice. He hated that voice.

"No way, Wheeler…french fries are hot, and I assure you, this kid is not."

"I'm not a _kid_…"

Seto quickly followed the sound of the voices. It led him to the dumpsters, where three men wearing varsity letterman jackets stood around a small boy with the strangest hair Seto had ever laid eyes on.

"Is there a problem, boys?"

Joey Wheeler sneered at the teacher. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Seto chuckled. "You owe it to yourself, Wheeler. Your loud mouth is what led me here." Seto glanced down at the short boy being restrained by Joey's strong arms. "I don't tolerate bullying whatsoever. Let the kid go."

The boy groaned. "I'm _not _a _kid_…"

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "It doesn't matter; the point is they're not going to get away with this."

Joey laughed. "What are you gonna do about it, Kaiba? Run to Principal Crawford?"

Seto smirked. "Not exactly."

Before any of the onlookers could even blink, Seto threw his scalding hot coffee in Joey's shocked face. The blonde teenager stumbled backward in surprise, cupping his burning face in his hands. The short boy ran to Seto's side and the latter stepped in front of him protectively. Joey fell to his knees and cried out in pain.

"That's right…cower before me like the mongrel you really are. I'm so sick of seeing you walk around this place as if you own it. You are an animal, and you should be treated as such."

"Just…just you wait until Coach Taylor hears about this!" Joey screamed angrily.

Seto tossed his head back in a hearty laugh. "Oh, please, spare me your threats. Tristan Taylor is one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever met; I doubt he will sympathize with your situation."

Marik Ishtar pulled on Joey's arm until he was in a standing position. "Come on, man! We gotta go!"

Joey lifted his head to glare at Seto. His face was red and a few small burn marks were present. Their eyes remained locked in a vicious stare-off until Joey finally turned away to jog toward the school building. Seto shook his head as he watched the trio retreat. He turned to the small boy who was rubbing his forehead furiously.

Seto gripped the boys chin and moved his face so that he could see the damage that had been done. The boy's innocent, childlike eyes widened at the sudden movement. There was a bruise beginning to form on his forehead and a small cut beside his right eyebrow. His lower lip was slightly cut on the left side as well and a small trail of blood had flowed to his chin. Some of Seto's coffee had landed in his tri-colored mess of hair.

Seto sighed sadly. "Let's go clean you up."

The boy's lip trembled. "Th-thank you sir…I'm Yugi Mutou."

Seto nodded. "I'm Seto Kaiba…but for obvious reasons, I think it would be best if you call me Mr. Kaiba."

Yugi nodded slowly and Seto released his chin. They began to make their way to the main school building. "Are you a freshman?" Seto asked curiously.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm actually a sophomore."

"Hmm, I don't recall seeing you around here before," Seto mused.

"You wouldn't be the first to say that, I'm pretty good at not being seen."

Seto frowned but didn't say anything else. Yugi was unusually pleasant for a Domino High student. Seto normally found that he was unable to be within three feet of one particular teen for more than five minutes, but Yugi didn't seem to be as immature as the rest.

"No one has done something like that for me before."

Seto sighed again. "I'm sorry to hear that. My little brother, Mokuba, was bullied when we lived in an orphanage. Ever since, I've hated people like Joey Wheeler."

Yugi frowned. "I think Joey is very misunderstood."

Seto laughed. "That _dog _was about to throw you into a dumpster and you say that he is 'very misunderstood'? You're an interesting kid, Mutou."

"Not a _kid_…" Yugi mumbled.

Seto chuckled. "To me, all of you are kids." A serious expression returned to his features as they entered the school. "Do you know why they do this to you?"

Yugi shrugged. "I'm short, I look like I'm 8 years old, I have crazy hair…you name it," he murmured sardonically.

"You don't-"

"Kaiba boy."

Seto froze. Yugi did as well, his youthful eyes once again widening into large saucers. They both looked guilty as sin as if they had just finished robbing a bank.

Seto turned around. Principal Crawford was standing in the doorway of the main office with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Pegasus, I will speak to you in a moment, I have something to take care of." He gestured toward Yugi who still had his back to Pegasus.

Pegasus wagged a finger and clicked his tongue as if he were reprimanding a child. "This is more important, I assure you. A student entered my office not too long ago, dripping in coffee with multiple burn marks on his face. He accused you of drenching him in your morning espresso. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Seto growled. "He deserved it! Look at this boy, he _hurt him_! There are rules against violence in this school, did you expect me to stand idly by while he was pummeled and thrown into the dumpster?" He shouted angrily. He grabbed Yugi's arm and whirled him around for Pegasus to see. Yugi's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as the principal studied his face.

Pegasus was obviously not pleased with Yugi's appearance. "Hmm…nevertheless, Kaiba boy, you caused bodily harm to one of your students! Violence between students might not be tolerated, but neither is staff violence!" He turned his attention to Yugi once more. "I promise Mr. Wheeler will be punished for his actions." He then looked back at Seto. "And so will you, Seto."

Seto sighed and massaged his temple with his hand. "Yugi, you should run along. I suggest you clean yourself up before going to class, though."

Yugi nodded. "Thanks again Mr. Kaiba…I'm so, so sorry…"

Seto looked over at him, but before he could respond, Yugi had run from his side. He quickly turned a corner and was gone from sight.

"Now, if you please…follow me into my office, Kaiba boy." Pegasus turned to walk inside again, but Seto remained still as a statue.

"Tell me, am I fired?"

Pegasus laughed. "Don't be a fool! I love you too much, Kaiba boy."

Seto shook his head. "You love what I used to be."

Pegasus whirled around and fixed Seto with a huge grin. "You miss it, don't you?"

Seto looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pegasus clicked his tongue again. "You know exactly what I mean. Music, dancing…Glee Club."

Seto took a dangerous step toward Pegasus, his eyes snapping back to the flamboyant principal's own. "Don't mention that _waste _of a club to me."

Pegasus frowned. "I don't see why I shouldn't, since your punishment is to be the new director of Glee."

Seto held his breath. His heart nearly stopped as he stared at his employer. "Please…please tell me I heard you incorrectly…"

Pegasus shook his head. "You heard me loud and clear, Kaiba boy. You are the new director of Glee Club, and if you don't fulfill your duties, I _will _fire you."

Seto's eye twitched and a feral snarl escaped his lips. "Is this some sort of joke? Why would you fire me for not doing my job as…director of _Glee?_"

Pegasus placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. "This will be good for you. You lost yourself years ago because of Glee, and it's time that you found yourself again."

Seto shrugged off Pegasus's hand. "Whatever," he snapped venomously. He quickly fled from Pegasus's presence.

He came to an abrupt halt as he noticed the old choir room. He hesitated briefly before moving toward the door. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see that no one was in sight. He sighed in relief and slipped inside. He pressed his back against the door as it closed and closed his eyes.

"_Back to you…  
it always comes around,  
back to you…"_

Seto sighed and opened his eyes.

"_I tried to forget you,  
I tried to stay away,  
but it's too late…"_

Seto pushed off of the door and strode into the classroom, looking around himself and taking in the familiar place.

"_Over you,  
I'm never over  
over you…  
Something about you  
it's just the way you move,  
the way you move me…"_

He jumped on the risers and made his way to the top level. He gripped the gated backing and leaned backward so that he was staring at the ceiling.

"_I'm so good at forgetting  
and I quit every game I've played.  
But forgive me 'love'  
I can't turn and walk away…"_

He let go of the metal poles and jumped off of the risers. He pulled himself onto the piano in a sitting position.

"_Back to you,  
it always comes around,  
back to you…  
I walk with your shadow  
I'm sleeping in my bed  
with your silhouette."_

He pushed off of the piano and walked up to the wall. Several pictures hung there, but Seto had his eyes on only one. He removed it from the wall and examined it.

"_Should have smiled in that picture  
if it's the last that I'll see of you,  
it's the least that you could not do…"_

"…Seto?"

Seto jumped in surprise and dropped the picture. He watched in disdain as the frame hit the ground and the glass cracked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…or maybe I did." The woman's friendly tone suddenly turned to ice.

Seto turned to face her. His expression caught her off guard. She had never seen Seto Kaiba so vulnerable before, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Serenity…"

Serenity Wheeler watched him warily. His vulnerable expression suddenly vanished and he regarded her with a nod. "I assume you're here because of your brother."

Serenity snapped out of her surprise and crossed her arms. "Yes…was it necessary for you to throw scalding hot coffee in his face?"

Seto snorted. "Was it necessary for him to beat up on a harmless kid?"

Serenity frowned. "What?"

Seto stepped closer to her. "Oh, did he leave that little detail out? Come on, now, Serenity…you're supposed to be a counselor. You took psychology classes. Shouldn't you be able to recognize a lying dog when you see one?"

Serenity tapped her foot impatiently. "No, but I _do _recognize a person that has serious problems. Why do you hate my brother so much?"

Seto laughed and pulled himself onto the piano again. He laid down on it and looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose it's because my father never loved me enough, and my mother was never around…that's what the problem always is, right? Something wrong with the childhood?"

Serenity sighed in exasperation. "You're impossible." She turned to leave.

"My little brother was bullied by bastards like your brother."

Serenity froze. "I'm sorry, I really am…"

"And the worst part is that Yugi reminds me of Mokuba. Yugi is as small, innocent and defenseless as my little brother…but he doesn't have a big brother to protect him. Someone had to do something, Serenity! Forgive me for wanting to help the kid!"

Serenity looked at him over her shoulder. "You might not want to hear this, but you'd be surprise just how alike you and Joey are."

Seto sat up and laughed. "Don't insult me."

Serenity turned to face him entirely. "I mean it! One day you'll see it, I promise you."

Seto jumped off of the piano and glared at her. "Oh yes…when hell freezes over."

He rushed by her, his shoulder briefly coming into contact with hers as he left the room. When she was alone, she walked up to the wall of pictures.

Group pictures of Glee Club over the years resided on the wall. Three of the pictures held Seto Kaiba himself, happier than Serenity had ever seen him. She smiled fondly at the sight and ran her fingers over the glass of one of the photos. She glanced down at her feet where Seto had dropped the other picture. She knelt next to it and picked it up. She scanned the photo for Seto's face, but when she found it, she wished she had just left it alone.

Seto's eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying. No trace of the happy boy from the other pictures remained. The crack obscured the top of his head and the woman standing behind him. The woman seemed to be placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Serenity sighed as she traced the crack with her forefinger. "What happened to you, Seto?"

--------------

**Song: **"Back to You" by John Mayer

**A/N: **He's singing the song to music itself, not really a person. I just thought I'd make that known.

I hope you like the chapter! Reviews are appreciated :).


	2. Hey Jude

**o.O.o Glee o.O.o**

**Chapter Two – Hey Jude**

_Yami Asano._

Yugi frowned at the sight of this new student. The name really rolled off the tongue and sounded pleasant in his ears, but he couldn't help but feel bitter. This guy looked so much like him…yet he looked so different.

"Go sit next to…umm…" the teacher frowned in concentration as his eyes settled on Yugi.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Yugi, my name is Yugi."

The teacher smiled pleasantly. "Ah, yes! Yugi Mutou! Sit next to Yugi, Yami."

Yami Asano was only slightly taller than Yugi. He had the same hair, except for a few extra blonde streaks. His eyes were narrower and more serious looking. His skin had a perfect tan. He walked over to his smaller counterpart and sat down next to him. He flashed Yugi a smile that could make even the prettiest girls swoon.

"Hello, Yugi. It's nice to meet you."

Yugi's eyes narrowed even further. _Damn, even his voice sounds perfect. I think God hates me._

Yami's smile faded instantly when he noticed the hostility in Yugi's eyes. He looked slightly hurt and turned to the front of the classroom.

Yugi sighed, feeling guilty. Yami didn't understand what he went through every day, but that wasn't his fault. Yugi glanced up at the teacher, who was writing math problems on the board. He glanced over at Yami again, who had a confused expression on his face.

Yugi smiled. He flipped through his binder and found the notes they had taken the day before and tentatively placed them on the corner of Yami's desk. Yami blinked at it in surprise and looked up at him. When realization set in, he flashed Yugi another lady-killer smile.

"Thanks," Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded. "Sure thing."

Yugi turned back to his notebook. He had been scribbling random song lyrics and thoughts all over it. He couldn't explain the wide range of music that was on his paper. He had lyrics from Breaking Benjamin to Lady GaGa…but his eyes landed on one of his favorite songs of all time. It was a brilliant song of encouragement, a classic that no one could deny. Seeing it reminded him of what Mr. Kaiba had done for him in the parking lot. Mr. Kaiba's willingness to help him had encouraged him. No one had ever done something so nice for him before.

Yugi glanced up at the girl's back that was sitting in front of him. _Except for Téa, _Yugi thought. He gritted his teeth and stood up. _If only she was the same girl I knew years ago._

"Can I help you Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and looked at the teacher in confusion. "Um, what?"

"You stood up. I assumed that you needed something."

Yugi nodded slowly. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher laughed. "Sure."

Yugi quickly escorted himself from the room, but he didn't notice the curious pair of crimson eyes that followed him every step of the way.

When he reached the bathroom, Yugi splashed cold water onto his face. After his run in with Joey, he had taken great care in cleaning himself up. Now he was glad he had taken the time. The new guy in Yugi's class didn't know how much of a social pariah he was…and he wished that he would never find out. Yugi often prided himself in being able to survive by himself, but the truth was, he was lonely. He had no friends. The only person he had was his grandpa. Yugi wished that, no matter how jealous he was of Yami, he could find a friend for once.

Yugi clutched the sides of the sink and ground his teeth together. _No, _he thought defiantly, _I refuse to get depressed over all of this again._

But even as he yelled at himself for letting the negative thoughts in, tears pricked at his eyes. He shook them away and closed his eyes tightly. He needed to get his mind off of things. He needed encouragement.

"_Hey Jude,_

_Don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song,_

_And make it better."_

Yugi started out softly and then hesitated, not sure why he was singing. "Hey Jude" was one of his favorite songs, and it always made him feel better…but should he really sing in the middle of the Domino High bathroom? For some reason, he didn't care.

"_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better."_

Yugi let go of the sink and backed up, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"_And any time you feel the pain,_

_Hey Jude, refrain,_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

_For yes you know that it's a fool,_

_Who plays it cool,_

_By making his world a little colder."_

Yugi pushed his back up against the divider between stalls and belted out the next verse with his eyes closed. Unbeknownst to him, however, he was no longer alone in the bathroom.

"_Hey Jude, don't let me down,_

_You have found her,_

_Now go and get her!_

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better."_

Yugi opened his mouth to sing the next lyrics in the song, but was beaten to the punch. Yugi's eyes snapped open in shock as he realized that someone with a deep, rich voice was singing with him.

"_So let it out and let it in,_

_Hey Jude, begin!_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with._

_But don't you know that it's just you?_

_Hey Jude, you'll do!_

_The movement you need is in your shoulder."_

Yugi's head whipped around and saw, much to his surprise…Yami Asano, leaning against the wall with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"_Hey Jude,_

_Don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song,_

_And make it better!_

_Remember to let her into your heart!_

_Then you can start, to make it…_

_Better, better, better, better-"_

"Stop!" Yugi yelled heatedly.

Yami arched an eyebrow and stared at Yugi quizzically. "What's wrong?"

Yugi walked up to him, trying to make himself seem as big as possible. The attempt brought an amused smile to Yami's face, which caused Yugi to become even angrier. "Look, that was private, okay? I'm embarrassed! Wouldn't you be mad too?"

Yami shrugged. "You were singing in the bathroom of a public high school…doesn't seem like you have a right to privacy." The hostility Yugi had in class returned to his eyes and Yami laughed. "Besides, your voice…it's fantastic, Yugi. There is no need for you to be embarrassed."

Yugi blinked and his expression softened. "Wha-what? You…you really think so?"

Yami chuckled and nodded. "Would I lie to you?"

Yugi frowned. "I honestly don't know, we just met."

There was a brief pause, and then both Yugi and Yami began to laugh again. Yami gestured toward the door, and he and Yugi walked out together, only to come face to face with one of the most hated teachers in Domino.

"Bravo, gentlemen."

Yami frowned, but Yugi smiled widely. "Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto's eyes flew to Yugi's and he smiled slightly. "Both of you are talented singers. I used to sing quite a bit myself."

Yugi tipped his head to the side. "What happened?"

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Let's not get into that. After dumping my espresso on Joey Wheeler this morning…" Seto chuckled with pleasure. "…Principal Crawford is forcing me to take over the Glee Club which has been all but abandoned for several years now. If I don't do my job as director, he'll fire me from my teaching position."

Yugi frowned and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Don't apologize, Mutou. I would've done something similar eventually. I can't stand that _dog_." Seto realized he was clenching his fists and forced himself to relax. "Anyway, since I'm being forced to direct Glee Club, I'd like both of you to be on it. Think of that little performance you did in the bathroom as your audition."

Yami glanced over at Yugi, who was still smiling widely. "I'll do it," Yugi said without hesitation.

Seto nodded, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "I figured as much…but I must warn you. Back when I was in high school, Glee was actually somewhat popular. Nowadays, however…that is not the case, if you catch my drift."

Yugi shrugged. "I don't care, no one-" Yugi bit down on his lower lip and glanced over at Yami, who was watching him carefully. Yami still didn't know how much of a loser he was, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. Yugi cleared his throat. "I don't care."

Seto nodded again. "Alright then," he replied, his eyes shifting focus to Yami. "And you?"

Yami scratched his head. "I'll think about it."

Seto shrugged. "That's all I ask. I really don't want to get fired." He smiled and looked at Yugi. "By the way, Mutou, I might need your help. If people actually audition to be on Glee, then you'll have to help me pick who makes it. I'm kind of…a tough critic."

Without another word, Seto turned on his heel and walked away, leaving two tri-colored teens with confused expressions on their faces.

Yugi looked over at Yami. "You're a great singer too, why don't you do it?"

Yami bit his lower lip and looked down at the ground. "Yugi…I'm new here. I'm not sure I want to trash my reputation before I even have one."

Yugi felt a pang in his chest. He barely knew Yami, yet he felt as if the new boy was abandoning him. He had sincerely hoped that Yami would be his friend after years of not having any. Yugi nodded slowly and swallowed hard. "Okay, cool. That's fine, just fine."

Yami glanced over at him. "Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi nodded again, frowning. "Of course, but you better run along. You wouldn't want your reputation to get _trashed_."

Yami glared at him. "You don't even know me! What the hell is your problem?"

Yugi averted his eyes, but the anger remained. He wasn't entirely sure why he cared so much that Yami didn't want to join Glee. "I…I don't know."

Yugi brushed past Yami and walked back to class. Yami stared after him, unsure of how to react. He knew that his reasoning was somewhat shallow, but he wanted to enjoy high school. Was that a crime? Nevertheless, he still felt guilty, and he wasn't even sure why. He stared where Yugi had been and remained frozen in deep thought until the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, wow, I haven't updated this story in a while. Hell, I've been really bad about updating ALL of my stories. School's still going on, however, so that's one of my problems. I looove the idea of this story, I just have to actually get it written. I have so many ideas.

This chapter was pretty short, I'm sorry for that, but it felt right to end it here. Two more main characters were introduced, Yami and Téa…though Téa had like 2 sentences written about her. Oh well, she'll be in the next one for sure.

I hope you like this chapter! Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
